


Haunted by the living

by How_to_fandom_102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Gen, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_to_fandom_102/pseuds/How_to_fandom_102
Summary: Fred and George had been born with what some would call ESP, and what others would call forced legilimency.  Not many people know, not even their parents (though they did think it was weird when the twins would seemingly have conversations with each other with what looked like a single glance). This being said makes it very easy to understand how most of their pranks had been pulled off, but this raises another question. Why? Follow the trials and tales of the wonderous Weasley twins as we view their school years through their perspective.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. First year, first detention.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy. Honestly I just wanted to spread my love of the prankster twins through a weird idea I just
> 
> came up with.

"Hurry up Boys!" Their mother shouted up the stairs at them. It was to be their first day at Hogwarts and they were rearing to go. All they had to do was grab their last few supplies.   
"Sure thing mom, we'll be down in a min." Fred yelled down the stairs. They grabbed their things and ran down the stairs while simultaneously 'accidentally' shoving Percy out of the way. George also may or may not have slipped some itching powder down the back of his shirt in the chaos. As they reached the bottom floor with their trunks, still laughing at Percy who was squirming on the floor, they saw their mom standing there, hand on her hips and stern look on her face.   
"Really boys, we have to get going and you go and pull a prank on you brother!" she scolded, "now you two go join Charlie in the car while I clean Percy up."   
They ran to the door where they found their youngest brother sitting in wait.   
"Pleeeeaaassseee take me with you." Ron whined. He had never been to the platform before and he too wished to go off to Hogwarts and have his own adventures like the ones his brothers had told to him before.   
"Nuh uh, Ronnie, can't do that but we will send you a letter all about it though." George taunted, he looked at Fred who was practically yelling, 'No we won't', straight into his head. They both laughed and walked straight out to the car right around Ron who was now lying on the floor sulking. After throwing their overly large trunks into the the trunk the hopped into the backseat next to Charlie who had his head buried in a book about quidditch.   
"Don't tell mom about this, I'm supposed to be studying for my NEWTS." Charlie told them, when he realized they were staring at the book he was reading. What Charlie didn't realize was that the jacket of the book had slipped reveling that is was not about quidditch at all, it was about dragons (which was even more scandalous considering how much their mother hated that he was more interested in them than dating or becoming head boy).   
Hearing the fast paced footsteps heading down the walk, Charlie quickly made the book smaller and slipped it into his pocket. Percy and Molly sat in the car and then they were off.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok Fred, George you go through the barrier behind Charlie, and watch how he does it." Molly told the twins.   
'What does she think we are? Idiots' Fred thought at his brother, who nodded. However, the boys followed their mom's directions. They were going to cause enough trouble at the feast tonight, so they better not make their mom more mad than she would be later that night.   
After Charlie, the boys walked casually through the barrier, followed closely by Percy and Mrs. Weasley.   
"Okay, Bye mom, I'm off to find Tonks, haven't heard from her all summer." Charlie said and then scampered away dragging his trunk behind him as he ran.   
"What am I gonna do with that boy, too oblivious to notice his own feelings." Mrs. Weasley said under her breath shaking her head as she did so. "Anyways you boys go run off too, and Percy please make sure your brothers don't cause too much trouble."   
The twins ran off while Percy complained about having to watch them and asking why Charlie couldn't just do it.   
Now alone in a compartment they could finally talk about their plan. Although, very few verbal words were exchanged between the twins. It would look very weird to anyone observing the two boys, who would nod and write something on a piece of parchment before moving onto another topic without a single word exchanged. About an hour into the train ride while the boys were stuck on a certain aspect of the soon to be pulled prank, there was a noise as their compartment door slid open and closed quickly. The boys looked up and exchanged a simple, 'whose he' and 'I don't know', before the boy who stood before them panting spoke up.   
"Can I", he took a deep breath in an attempt to catch what he had lost, "can I hide in here?"   
The twins looked at each other, held a brief conversation and then nodded towards each other.   
"Sure, but after what ever you are hiding from has passed you will be telling us why you are hiding here and who you are." Fred said.  
The kid nodded and then slid under the seat the twins were sitting in, in order to hide behind both the luggage and their feet.   
A few moments later the compartment door slid open again. This time however, it did not reveal a small black boy but, a burly dumb one who's head looked to be filled with air. "Where is he? where is that..." The boy spit out a rude word that none of the boys in that compartment wanted to hear used let alone remember.   
"Not sure what you are talking about, but you know you really shouldn't use that word its not for you." George said, and although his tone was light his face revealed that was not at all how he really felt.   
"I can do what ever I want to him, I'm a pureblood I can do what ever I want. You should fear me too." The guy said.  
"You see we would fear you except, we don't believe you could actually do anything too us worse than a punch, plus we are purebloods too so there is not much you can do. " Fred responded   
"Oh, so you are the next iteration of the Weasley colony, shoulda known by looking at you. But fine cause your still purebloods this will be your only warning to stay on my good side, you are still young hopefully you can learn to adopt the proper values." The scary pureblood boy turned on his heal and stalked out of the compartment.   
The first thing thought by the boys was, 'we will do everything in our power to avoid adopting that kid's values'. The second thing they thought was, 'oh yeah that kid'.   
Fred kicked the trunk the boy was hiding behind, while George called out, "he is gone you can come out now".   
The boy reemerged rubbing his side from when the trunk had hit him. "You didn't have to kick the trunk! But also, Thank you." The twins nodded and motioned for the boy to continue, " I'm Lee, Lee Jordan, I'm a first year and a half blood. Oh yeah you wanted to know why I was hiding. well you see... I heard that pure blood Slytherin boy talking shit about, women and how her thought they belonged with the house elves in the kitchen so I tried a simple spell on him. I grew his hair all the way to the floor, and not just the hair on his head."   
At that moment the twins decided one thing, they liked this guy and he was going to be their best friend.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had all clamored out of the boat they grabbed together, and were guided to the great hall where the rest of the school would be waiting for them. They gathered together and discussed their plan one last time, before lining up and waiting to be sorted, though all three knew where they would end up.   
The room was quiet as the first name was called, "Diggory, Cedric",  
A young pretty boy walked up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on his head. After a few moments   
the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!" and a loud cheer erupted from the table to the far left underneath a yellow and black banner with a giant badger on it.   
Next was Davies, Roger, who was sorted in to Ravenclaw.   
By the end of the ceremony there was 6 new Gryffindors, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Kenneth Towler, and of course Fred, George, and Lee.   
An old man with a shimmering white beard stood up, and the hall went silent again, "To all the new students, welcome and to all of those returning, welcome back. I am the headmaster Dumbledore if you ever need anything I may be around. Now for a few words, Humdrum, Rosebud, Marauding." Dumbledore sat down just as Fred, George, and Lee stood up on their seats and gave Dumbledore a standing ovation. Next came the food, dinner was delicious and was devoured by all the students within minutes.   
As their dinner drew to a close, they came closer and closer to dessert, and unbeknownst to anyone else, closer to the very first prank the trio would play.   
Finally dessert was served, it was better than the boys could have hopped because in front of them sat lava cakes. The boys looked at each other and smiled. Throughout the ruckus of the room on one seemed to notice the three first years casting spells, that should be far beyond their level, on every lava cake of every table.   
The first shout came from the Ravenclaw table, as the geyser went off spurting blue and bronze all over their table. Shortly followed by the shouts of almost every student in the castle as they got showered in chocolate in the colors of their house. There were shouts of surprise and anger but most turned into laughter as they realized what they had been covered in was in fact chocolate and could be eaten or washed out. Overall it was a good night for everyone filled with joys laughter and the excitement of what was to come in what looked to be an exciting new term.  
Well it was a good night for everyone except for the three first years that now sat in McGonagall's office.  
"Although, you boys did an excellent job pulling off your prank I do hope you know there will be punishments, I say a weeks worth of detention, providing aid to the houselves in making breakfast." McGonagall said sternly, though if you really searched her face you could see a shadow of a smile. For all it was worth those boys reminded her of a few other pranksters she had once taught.  
All the boys did was nod and try their hardest to look remorseful. They had known they were going to get punished and they did not regret their actions for a minute.   
Finally, at about midnight the exhausted looking first year boys, headed back to the common room. The stood to leave and as they exited they could all swear they heard McGonagall mutter, "I have no idea how they pulled that off, that is at least 4th year level."  
Their hopes if getting to their dorm and claiming a bed were squandered as they entered the common room to see most of their housemates cheering for them and congratulating them on the amazing work they had just done. They didn't mind much however, because at least they made an impression.


	2. Class and Conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of both class and detention, but wait was that Charlie and Tonks sneaking off together. Mrs. Weasley will be very pleased to hear about this... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I am updating this fic because I actually enjoy writing it I hope you enjoy!

"Uhhhhgggg why does detention have to be so early. I mean we haven't ever really settled in yet and we have to serve our time." Fred moaned. You could tell all three of the boys had just woken up as they were rubbing their eye and walking sluggishly down the corridor. Being dramatic as he is oh so known to be, Fred dropped his head down onto the shoulder of what he thought was his brother. He felt the figure stop moving and stare down at him. He looked up to see the face of Lee smiling down at him. The thought of 'I wish I could stay like this forever' flickered through his mind. He quickly pushed the tired thought aside, that was one to unpack at a later date. The one thing he knew was that George had definitely noticed and would be making fun of him later. Finally they reached their destination, the kitchens.  
Earlier that morning a house elf had popped into their room telling them that they were to head there and then tickle the pear until the door opened. This may have confused some but the boys knew that they had to be open minded about the castle and all of its weird secrets that had been past down by word of mouth to the trio.  
Although the rest of the castle was cold and fast asleep, the kitchens were already humming with life. House elves all around the boys were working their hands off trying to prepare breakfast on time for the thousands of wand carriers who would be down in only a few short hours. The twins however found it quite comforting, and if you asked them why they would say they were gluttons, but, in reality it was because it reminded them of the burrow. The kitchens were warm and smelled of freshly baked bread. The three boys stood there in amazement and bliss as they watched the hustle and bustle flow around them like a rock diverting the path of a river.   
Eventually one of the the elves stopped to direct the boys in what they were to be doing for the next week. She was a short and young looking elf, well young looking compared to most of the others who looked to be just as old as the castle. She wore what looked like to be an old pillowcase that had been sewn into a jumpsuit, and an old pot on her head like a backwards hat.   
"Hello," She said, in a voice a little too high for a human's but, not as squeaky as any of the boys had imagined it would be, "I'm Daisy and I'm head elf of this kitchen. Normally I would be too busy working on the meal plans or preparing food but, your head of house told me to keep a close eye on you are doing your tasks. Now if you would follow me please, Masters, I have a lot to show you and such little time." She motioned for them to follow and scuttled off though the crowd.   
All three boys followed the kind, hard working elf, and as they were walking they shared a thought which they would most certainly be said allowed when they next stopped.   
"There is no need to call us master, Miss. Daisy. Please just call us by our first names." Lee Jordan was the one to voice this thought as they came to a stop in front of a workstation. He looked nervously at the twins as he was not sure that they would share his wishes, they gave him a nod and a smile lit up his face. There was a twinkle in Daisy's eyes too. Of all the students that had come to the kitchen in her years at Hogwarts, the one who treated her like an equal were always the kindest. The last person to do this was a young Slytherin boy, with long black hair and the last name of Black. She had not seen him since he left Hogwarts, but she hoped that he was doing well.   
"I will do that then, Lee." She said with a gentle smile, "So first you will need hair nets, I know they are annoying but its policy in every public kitchen, not just ours." She handed them a box. Of course the house elves were not allowed to wear them as they counted as clothing but, as was policy all humans working in her kitchen would be wearing them. "Now, today we will have you rinsing vegetables and after the meal you will be washing some of the dishes. These are the easiest jobs in this kitchen so I expect you not to mess them up, if you do a good job here maybe tomorrow I'll give you a job that is arguably more fun tomorrow." Daisy concluded what she was saying and walked off leaving the boys to their cleaning duty.  
About halfway through meal prep they were granted a break. Over time the warmth of the kitchen had grown to an annoyingly persistent heat, making the boys sweat. On top of that they were tired and hungry. Luckily as they sat down another elf walked over with breakfast for the boys. The trio thanked the elf and then dug in ravenously, not even caring what was on the plate in front of them. By the time they had devoured whatever it was they were eating, it was back to work, this time cleaning the dishes.   
The boys had learned early on, from one of the elves who had stopped to correct them, that the dishes had to be washed under hot water to kill off the bacteria and germs left on them. This left the boys even more sweaty than before, as the steam from the water hit their faces. The were all uncomfortable to say the least, and you could see it in their body language too. The way Lee kept scratching at his wrists and ankles, how George would angrily wipe away the sweat build up on his brow, and the fact that Fred could not seem to keep still. Eventually, George had a brilliant idea, an idea to end all ideas. Before Fred, who had heard George's thought, could stop him, George sprayed him in the face with water from his wand. This began what the boys would later call a stepping stone to the greatest water fight in all of Hogwarts history. However, in the present that particular bit of shenanigans had not occurred yet so for now it was just three boys playing with water.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the they were finished in the kitchens it was almost time for their first lesson. The only reason they could work down the wire being that first years were permitted more time during passing periods to allow them to find their classrooms. The trio however, would be late to their first class at Hogwarts because someone one caught their eye.   
That person was their older brother Charlie, Who seemed to be sneaking down to the dungeons. As they watched him pass they realized he wasn't alone, he also wasn't doing a very good job at the being quiet part of sneaking. Tonks, who currently had blue bob length hair, had just laughed and grabbed onto Charlie who giggled and smiled at her. The witch and wizard duo quickly passed, leaving the twins in their wake.   
The boys looked at each other, 'Well well well, looks like we aren't the only trouble makers around', George thought.  
'But that doesn't make any sense. Mom always tells us to act more like him and not get into trouble'. Fred thought back.  
'Well maybe they just don't get caught.' George guessed.   
'That doesn't seem plausible though, you heard how loud they were being. Plus with Charlie's red hair and well, just Tonks in general, it would be pretty hard to not get caught. I am betting this is their fist rodeo.' George nodded at his brother, who had just brought up many valid points.  
'That leaves one thing then. They were sneaking down to the dungeons for some privacy', George winked and continued, 'at least mom will be happy that they finally got together'. Both Weasley boys burst out laughing before turning and looking at a very confused Lee.   
"I get the feeling that I am the only one who does not know what in the bloody hell is going on here." Lee said, the look of confusion staying in place but a twinkle of laughter shone in his eyes.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah it seems that our pranksters have finally arrived", the short professor at the front of the classroom said, "Anyway as I was saying I am professor Flitwick, I teach charms here at Hogwarts, and today we will be learning a levitation charm". Flitwick went on to lecture the class on the proper way to do this charm, and proceeded to show them all how to do the spell properly. The last 10 minutes of class were left up for practice. Fred, George, and Lee seemed to be the only ones who could maintain the magic, though sometime they would let the objects they were levitating fall on the another's head. The only other person in the class who had managed to work the spell was a girl in Gryffindor robes like their own. She was a black girl with skin lighter than Lee's but not by much, and her hair was in braids, and even then it was still long. The boys recognized her from the sorting ceremony, her name was Angelina Johnson, and she seemed to be bright.   
'Maybe she can help us with pranks some time in the future'. George wondered.   
'Shut up with your mooning why don't ya.' Fred thought back.  
'Hey, at least I'm not falling asleep on our dorm mate's shoulder in the hall way'   
'That's not the same, you have a school boy crush, I' he thought the word I for a while for emphasis, 'was tired and being my usual obnoxious self.'  
'Okay, so are we just going to pretend like you didn't have that one thought.' George taunted.   
That hit a nerve in Fred and he didn't know why. Red sparks came flying out of his wand, which distracted the whole class, including George, as they all looked to see if Fred's wand would do anything else. The only one looking a Fred's face was Lee, who saw the pink that dusted his cheeks.   
The red sparks were the most exciting thing that day for all of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years who were in charms during first block, and just like anything exciting in a school, rumors flew around, although none of them got it correct. In the eye of the hurricane of rumors only two knew what had caused the sparks however, one other person had a very good guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just caught up with Wonder Egg Priority and I love it sm. In trying to edit this chapter I have realized that my paragraphs have not been indenting properly. I promise I have been trying to indent them. I will work on this for the future but, I still haven't a clue how to write properly on AO3. (I have been writing on Wattpad since middle school and tbh this site is sm better to write with).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of this is hard to follow or really bad this is my first work I'm posting here and I didn't check my grammar.


End file.
